Your Wings
by Pagankiddo
Summary: Law is floating in his own mind, reminiscing and fading away when a voice brings him back. Song-fic. Probably very OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"_Let me be your wings,_

_Let me be your only love, _

_Let me take you far beyond the stars."_

The voice was familiar to him. So very familiar. He knew it as well as his own. But it had been so very long since he had heard it so clearly. He sighed to himself, knowing he was just dreaming again.

"_Let me be your wings_

_Let me lift you high above_

_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours…"_

Ah, yes. The voice knew his dreams, just he knew the voice's. But now, dreams were for fools. He had given up on his dreams a while ago, when he had gotten kicked out of his internship. Or perhaps, and more likely, it had been when he and the voice were separated on that horrible, foggy morning all those years ago.

"_Anything that you desire, _

_Anything at all."_

He loved hearing the voice's promises. That was why he spent so long locked in his own mind. It had been hard at first to hear the voice, but the drugs helped. They made it so easy to hear **him** will he was drugged up and he clung desperately to the fixes that let him hear their song.

"_Everyday I'll take you higher, _

_And I'll never let you fall!"_

Yes, he was falling, wasn't he? Falling into the dark, warm depths of an endless sleep. The warmth around him became heavier and it became harder to breathe. But he was okay with it, as long as he heard his beloved's voice.

"No….no…baby, please!" the voice cried out, piercing through his heart and mind, forcing him to stir.

What? Why was the voice forcing him to wake? **His** voice always welcomed him into sleep.

"_Let me be your wings_

_Leave behind the world you know_

_For another world of wondrous things!"_

But that's what he was doing! Going to the next world to with his beloved voice! He tried to go to his sleep, but the voice began to fade away and he panicked. No, he didn't want to leave the voice!

"_We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings!_

_Fly with me and I will be your wings!"_

He fought against the warmth to get back to the voice. Warm liquid splashed onto his face, bringing some awareness of the world to him. Rain? No, rain was cold….A harsh sound accompanied the next splash of liquid and with it some more awareness. Tears? But who…?

"_Anything that you desire,_

_Anything at all…"_

The voice broke off with a harsh sob. More tears hit his face….Could it be…? Was….**he** here?

"…Any…thing…at…all…" he echoed, his voice coming out nothing more than a weak rasp. He heard a sharp gasp and he felt himself shift.

"Law?" **his **voice called. Muffled sounds of flurried activity and urgent voices reached Law's ears. But the voice began to sing out again, drowning out the background with their song.

"_Everyday I'll take you higher _

_And I'll never let you fall!"_

Law tried to open his eyes, to lift his head, but he was so weak. He let out a small sound and felt himself be cradled firmly against a muscular chest. The scent of harsh metal and men's cologne filled his senses and it helped him fight through his mental haze and he sang back with all his might.

"_**You will…be my…wings.."**_

"_**Let me be your wings!"**_

"_**You will…be my only…love…"**_

"_**Get ready for another world of wondrous things!"**_

"_**Wondrous things…are sure to…happen.."**_

Long, calloused fingers ran through Law's hair in a soothing manner and chapped lips pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Law felt tears come to his own eyes as the full realization hit him. Yes, **he** was here. His beloved was here. After all these years, they were finally reunited.

"_We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings!"_

He smiled and tried to pull him further out of the drug-induced haze, but a sharp pain hit Law's chest and he curled into himself with a weak cry. He heard the other voices begin to panic and a vaguely familiar voice mentioned something about overdose….

"Law! Hang in there!" his beloved's voice called. The arms around his body tightened and held him closer. Law struggled to stay close to his love, but his body felt heavier and he could feel himself slipping away.

"_Heaven isn't too far!"_

"…_.heaven…is….where…you….are…."_

"_Stay with me and let me be your wings!"_

_And as the last words of their song rang his heart, Law's world went black._


	2. Chapter 2

Insistent beeping filled Law's ears as he slowly came to. For a moment, he had no idea where he was. He went to move and hissed in pain. Tentatively, he tried movement again, and found the source was his arm. Slowly, he cracked open his eyes and looked at the limb, finding an I.V. drip in his arm. He frowned to himself and looked around. It took a moment, but he recognized it as Penguin and Casquette's clinic. He smiled, sat up and began to detach himself from the equipment. Cautiously, Law stood up from the bed and staggered to the door, not at all surprised at how light-headed he felt. He reached the door and went to pull it open when it swung open on it's own and HIS voice filled Law's ears.

"Yeah, yeah. I fuckin' heard you, ya whiny bastard." HE snapped roughly. Law's heart stopped beating at the sound of his love's voice. It was deeper than before, but there was no mistaking it. "I won't 'rough-house' with him!"

"You'd better not!" Bepo, a massive albino and one of Law's closest friends, snapped.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Stupid fuckin'-" HE began ranting and stopped as he spotted Law.

Law felt his knees buckle as he stared into those too familiar golden-crimson eyes. Brilliant crimson locks framed the pale, chiseled perfection of his face as dark crimson lips turned up from an angry sneer to a gentle smile.

"Hey." greeted Eustass Kidd, Law's one and only love.

"You…It's you…Kidd!" Law cried out as he threw his arms around Kidd's broad shoulders. Kidd laughed as he wrapped his strong arms around Law's slim frame, holding his love close.

"You're really here!" Law almost sobbed and Kidd laughed, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Yeah, I'm really here." he murmured gently as he scooped Law up and carried him back to the bed. Slowly, Kidd eased himself down onto the bed, mindful of his love. He pressed gentle kisses to Law's temple as the thin male snuggled closer to Kidd. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Law lifted his face and Kidd kissed him.

Law melted against the redhead's chest as the oh-so familiar spark flared to life in their chests, encouraging them to press closer together as they kissed. Lips pressed softly against each other as Kidd brought up a hand to cradle Law's face. He enjoyed the feeling of the small goatee against his palm as he cautiously prodded at Law's lips with his tongue. Law smirked against Kidd's mouth and sucked the wet muscle into his mouth. The redhead groaned happily as he began to rediscover his love's mouth, the smaller male's tongue lashing against Kidd's in encouragement. Kidd's arm on Law's hip tightened its grip as their kiss deepened. Law's thin hands clung to Kidd's shoulder, holding the larger male close.

Too soon, the need for air became too strong and they broke apart gasping for air. They rested their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes for a long while, absorbed in each other's presence. Slowly, Law leaned back and smiled and Kidd smiled back.

"Mm…I've missed you so much, Eustass-ya." Law murmured and Kidd chuckled at Law's odd way of addressing people.

"I missed you, too…I missed you a lot, baby. I'm sorry I took so long to come and find y-"

Law cut Kidd off with a kiss, causing Kidd to blink in surprise and pull back. Law smiled and turned himself to straddle Kidd.

"Shush, Eustass-ya. I don't care about all that. You're here with me now. That's all that matters." Law stated softly.

Kidd slowly plucked Law's hands off his shoulders and twined their fingers together. Oh-so gently, Kidd laid soft kisses on each of Law's knuckles and the backs of his tattooed hands. Law smiled softly at the gesture before leaning forward to rest himself against the red-head's chest.

"Kidd?"

"Hmm?"

"…I want to finish what we started all those years ago."

"Baby, I would love to, but I was told not to rough-house with you. Besides, you need your-"

Again, Law cut Kidd of with a kiss and pulled his hands free of Kidd's in favor in threading them into crimson locks to hold Kidd's head still. Kidd grunted as Law dominated their kiss, the smaller male's tongue thrusting into Kidd's mouth and roughly exploring the wet cavern. The red-head felt his self-control slip a little and pulled Law closer by wrapping his arms around the other's thin frame. Thin legs wrapped themselves around a defined midsection, pressing both bodies close together and drawing low groans from both males. Kidd shifted slightly and dragged his hands down Law's back to grab hold of his ass. Painted nails dug into soft, denim covered flesh, drawing a moan of need from Law. Said male pulled back from the kiss as Kidd gave his ass another, firmer squeeze. Panting harshly, Law ground his hips against Kidd's, creating harsh, welcome friction between their groins.

"Gah…babe…need you…" Law groaned. Kidd growled in return and brought up a hand to grip Law's hair. The tattooed male whined as Kidd drew his head back and began sucking and biting at his throat. Kidd smirked into the hollow of his love's throat as he listened the sounds that poured from Law's lips. The red-head felt his cock twitch with need as Law rutted against him, the dark-haired male's own need obvious.

"Ma…Eustass-ya…Please…" the whine in Law's voice was almost enough to push Kidd over the edge. But as his self-control almost snapped, the warnings of Law's friends echoed in his mind and he halted his actions with a sigh.

"Law…as much as I would love to do this, I was told not to rough-house with you." Kidd murmured as he pulled back to stare into Law's eyes.

"Tch. Hot and cold much?" Law grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest, a pout already working its way onto his face. "And since when do you listen to other people?"

"I'm sorry, Law. I don't mean to be like that. It's just….you almost died back there! You've been out for almost a week!"

"So?" Law cried.

"I don't wanna hurt you!" Kidd yelled back. Law blinked in surprise and stared wide-eyed at Kidd. The red-head sighed heavily and hugged Law close. In return, the dark-haired male hugged Kidd back and cuddled into his chest.

"You won't. I know you won't." Law murmured. "I trust you. Please, Kidd?"

"…If I start to hurt you, tell me to stop."

"I just told you. I know you won't."

With that said, Law kissed Kidd firmly, not giving the red-head any room to back down again. Kidd grunted and returned the kiss, his hands already going back to Law's ass. Long, pale fingers dug into the clothed flesh as Kidd pulled away from the kiss in favor of biting at Law's throat. The dark-skinned male groaned as his love nipped his Adam's apple, his hands sliding down Kidd's chest to his waistband in order to pull of the other's shirt. Kidd pulled back from activity to allow Law to pull off his shirt, chuckling as Law stared at his chest. The slim male practically drooled at the sight of Kidd's muscular torso and he ran his hands over the pale flesh, exploring every inch of skin he could reach. Kidd laughed and pulled Law's hands away before pulling off his love's hoodie. The red-head felt his heart ache at the sight. Law was so thin! He could practically count the other's ribs.

"Oh, baby…" Kidd murmured softly as he gently ran his hands over Law's sides. Law smiled sadly and caught Kidd's hands with his own.

"I'm fine." he whispered softly. "I'm fine."

Kidd stared at Law for a moment before leaning forward and kissing the other gently before turning Law and laying him back on the bed. Law watched as Kidd got on all fours above him, his gold-crimson eyes staring intently into Law's own dark gray. The dark-haired male smiled and reached up for Kidd, who came down and kissed him. Law let out a happy hum and kissed Kidd back, enjoying their gentle kiss. It was slow and loving, a mere movement of lips before Kidd pulled back and began to trail kisses down Law's body. Kidd paused only once to pay homage to Law's nipples, causing the other to gasp softly as the red-head bit and sucked at the nubs. The sensations coursed through Law's body, going straight to his cock and making him moan and whine needily as he writhed beneath Kidd.

These noises went straight to Kidd's cock, reminding the red-head of his own need. After giving each nub a final, gentle kiss, he continued his path downward, his hands sliding down ahead of his mouth to undo Law's pants. The dark-haired male's hands followed Kidd's own, desperate to aid to his lover. Kidd chuckled and swatted Law's hands away before undoing the slim male's pants. He pulled back slightly as he pulled Law's pants and boxers down, revealing the thin male's length. He smirked at the sight of Law's hard, dripping length as Law shivered in anticipation of Kidd's next move. Kidd sat back a little and looked Law over, smirking even more as he took in the naked male's flushed, lipstick stained lips and torso.

Law whined low in his throat and Kidd gave him a smile in return before ducking his head down to begin pressing soft kisses down the tattooed male's length. Law whimpered softly as the kisses went down to the root of his swollen length, before coming back up to his tip. Kidd halted there, his dark painted lips pressed lightly against Law's tip, teasing the thin male.

"Mm…Kidd…please.." Law pleaded. Kidd smirked and brought his hand up to Law's face, resting three fingers on the tanned male's lips.

"Suck and I will too." Kidd stated softly. Law shivered at Kidd's tone and the feeling of his lips moving against his tip. Eagerly, Law sucked the calloused digits into his mouth as Kidd slowly drew his length into his mouth. The thin male whimpered as he sucked on his lover's fingers, tasting steel and ginger as he watched Kidd begin to bob his head up and down.

The red-head groaned to himself as he sucked, relishing in Law's flavor and the feeling of the other's tongue working his fingers. He came back up for a moment, letting his teeth graze along the length, drawing a sharp cry from his lover, before sliding back down, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. Then, much to Law's pleasure, Kidd deep-throated the other's length. Law choked on Kidd's fingers as the red-head sucked harshly on his length, delighting in the sounds Law made as he started moving his hips. Kidd then pulled his fingers free of Law's mouth and slipped them down between his lover's slim legs.

Slowly, Kidd eased the first digit in as he eased up from Law's cock. Law made a low noise as the finger gently pushed in and out of his body. Kidd brought himself up to kiss Law as he slipped the second finger in. The smaller male whined into their kiss as the larger male's fingers worked to stretch him. Kidd thrust his tongue into Law's mouth as he pressed the third finger in and worked the digits in as deep as he could. Law gasped into their kiss as Kidd's fingers grazed across the small bundle of nerves that sent a shock of pleasure through him. He broke free of the kiss and clung to Kidd, gasping breath as Kidd began kissing at his throat.

"Again…Touch there again!" Law panted. Kidd chuckled into the hollow of Law's throat and pressed his fingers into the spot.

"Here?" Kidd teased as he ran his fingers over the bundle, causing Law to arch up into Kidd's body.

"Yes!" Law cried. "Ha…Kidd…please…"

Here Kidd smirked and kissed Law's throat.

"Please what, Law?" Kidd murmured. Law whimpered and pushed himself down on the fingers. Kidd laughed and pulled his fingers away. "Please what, Law?"

"Fuck me, dammit!" Law snapped, his earlier docile side fleeing. Kidd blinked in surprise and then smirked. He stood from the bed and undid his pants, letting his pants and boxers pool around his ankles. Law's eyes widened as he stared at Kidd's engorged cock, his own twitching in need and his body shivering in anticipation. Slowly, Kidd eased himself back down onto the bed and resituated himself between Law's legs.

"Demanding, aren't we?" Kidd teased as he pressed his tip against Law's entrance. Law shot Kidd a look and hooked a leg around the red-head's waist.

"Cuz you're bein' a damn cocktease." Law grumbled. Kidd laughed and leaned down to kiss Law as he eased into the other.

Both males groaned as Kidd entered Law's tight entrance. Law was so damn hot and tight around Kidd's cock, the red-head could've cum right there. But he grit his teeth and pressed in deeper as Law clung to his shoulders, eyes squeezed shut as he forced himself to relax. Both males let out sighs as Kidd finally settled into Law, both feeling as if they were finally complete. They took a few moments to adjust to the sensations, their breathing coming to match each other.

"Mm…Eustass-ya…It feels so good…" Law moaned as he shifted under Kidd, sending a jolt of pleasure up their spines with the action.

"Just tell me when to go." Kidd grunted as he ran his hands up and down Law's body. Law relaxed under Kidd's soothing hands and eventually came up to kiss his lover, melding himself against Kidd's broad frame.

"Now." Law whispered into Kidd's ear as he pulled away from the kiss, his breath tickling the shell. Kidd groaned low in his throat as he began to pull himself out, not halting until only his tip remained in. "And don't hold back, okay?"

The larger male nodded his acknowledgement and slammed back into Law, making the dark-skinned male arch his back and cry out. Kidd smirked and repeated the thrust, setting a rough, fast pace. Law dug his nails into Kidd's shoulders as wave after wave of white-hot pleasure coursed through his body. Both found themselves drowning in the sensations, their bodies moving in an erotic dance as they clung to each other.

Kidd found himself slamming into Law harder and faster with each thrust, his lover's pleasurable cries filling his ears. For Law, each thrust sent him further and further into mindless bliss, his body moving frantically to match Kidd's pace. They both moaned at the feeling of their impending release, the hot pressure building in their groins alerting them to what was about to come. Kidd moaned and shifted their positions, sitting them up, holding Law in place with an arm around his waist and another around his upper body. Law sobbed out a moan of pleasure as his new position allowed his lover's massive girth in deeper. The dark-skinned male leaned back slightly to rest his weight on one arm as his other hand buried itself in Kidd's hair. Law moved his hips with wanton abandon, meeting Kidd's thrusts and making his aching erection rub against his lover's washboard abs. Shocks of pleasure coursed through both their bodies and Law threw his head back with a cry. Kidd nestled his face into the other's throat and bit at the tanned column of flesh as his thrusts became more erratic.

"Unh…Ah..! Eustass-ya…"

"Nn…Law…How close..?"

"Almost…" Law whimpered.

Kidd grunted and held Law closer to himself, lost in the sensations. He felt the heat in his groin increase to an almost unbearable level and he dug his nails into Law's flesh. Law cried out and pulled Kidd's hair as his spine stiffened and orgasm washed over him. His vision went white as he came, his release splattering on his lover's stomach. Kidd groaned as his hips bucked wildly, losing control as Law's inner walls clenched around Kidd's penis hard. He came hard, his mind going blank as his muscles tensed up then relaxed.

The pair fell back onto the bed, Kidd's bulk covering Law's slight frame as they tried to catch their breath. Slow, languid kisses were exchanged as Kidd slowly pulled himself out and Law hummed in contentment. Gently, Kidd laid himself to one side and Law immediately cuddled into his chest.

"So…" Law murmured. Kidd shifted to wrap his arms around Law and looked down at him.

"So what?" Kidd inquired. Law ducked his head, apparently embarrassed.

"Are you….are you here to stay?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am, love. I ain't leaving you again." Kidd stated as held Law tight.

Law felt tears come to his eyes as Kidd began to run his fingers through Law's hair.

"I love you, Trafalgar Law." Kidd whispered softly. He pressed a soft kiss on Law's temple and Law smiled.

"I love you too, Eustass Kidd."

Gently, Kidd tilted Law's head back and kissed him. Law melted into the kiss and wished for the bliss to never end. That's when the door creaked open.

"Um…Kidd? Killer wants y-What are you doing to Law?" came Bepo's voice. The pair looked up to see the massive albino staring at them with wide eyes. Then his expression turned mean as he took in everything in the room.

"I thought we said no rough-housing!" Bepo bellowed as he came forward. Law, having seen Bepo mad once before and not wanting to be the target, meeped and hid himself under the blankets as Kidd got yanked out of the bed by his hair.

And as Kidd got his ass whooped by a pissed off albino, Killer watched from the doorway with Penguin and Casquette. The masked blonde laughed to himself while the other two went to break it up.

"And they lived happily ever after."


End file.
